Don't fucking eat my arm
by Plume-now
Summary: OS inspired from the prompt: "Accidentally fell asleep on each other on the train" [LAWLU] AU, humor.
Hi! So in the middle of my finals week I just gave up a moment on studies and started to write some prompts from Tumblr and well, found this one. I'm pretty happy 'cause it's been months since I wanted to write something about my OTP but never could - it was so frustrating! Thank you **Fafsernir** for your correcting me!

Anyway here it goes, please leave me a review to let me know your opinion! Enjoy~

* * *

 **Don't fucking eat my arm**

* * *

The train was unusually full. Maybe because it was the end of the week. Maybe because the evening was still young. Law almost regretted he hadn't taken a reservation for two persons instead of one, so he could be alone - or at least have some space. The first and last time he had someone sat next to him, the man had been huge, sweating, and he wouldn't ever stop talking to him even though he hadn't answered.

People usually did not want to sit next to him. Because he had this deadly look he secretly liked to throw at them, the "Don't even think about it" one that nobody wanted to challenge. So yeah, he never had any problems and was always at ease, tranquil.

But today was not the day he'd enjoy his luck. Because the place next to the window was already taken, and a young man with a straw hat on his head was watching the landscapes through the pane, grinning. In front of him, an empty plate of food. He could guess there had been meat in it, and found himself a little surprised as it was too soon to have dinner already, and too late for lunch.

Law didn't think about it anymore and sat down. The ride'll take about forty minutes. He tried to take a medecine book from his bag as he literally _never_ had time to read it, but the young man next to him noticed his presence: he turned to him and smiled at him.

"Woah! Your hat is pretty cool! I like it!"

"Uh, thanks," he just replied, taken aback. "Yours' pretty nice too," he added not really knowing why on Earth he was being amiable.

"Yes! It's a gift from a friend of mine! He's a great man, so it's kind of the most precious thing to me. And where did you get yours? By the way, my name's Luffy."

All of this looked so natural, as if the men knew each other for a long time and just noticed they never asked about their hats. That was weird and unusual to Law. But he was pretty sure 'Luffy' was used to do this kind of things. And God, his smile was growing bigger and bigger every two seconds – was he never going to stop doing this some day? Law didn't know why, but this was irritating.

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk about this – and it's not really interesting," he opened his book to make the other man understand he was now busy and did not want to be disturbed.

Maybe it was rude, but he didn't care. Not really. He felt the younger man's look on him; he knew he was about to say something, and Law resisted the urge to lose patience and throw his ultimate deadly look, scary face guaranteed. If it was useful, he wasn't the kind of person to abuse of his power.

"So, what are you reading?"

"I thought I made it clear enough: I don't want to be disturbed."

"Looks like a complicated book."

"It is. That's why I need _quiet_."

"Chopper owns tons of books like these. It's about medicine, right? You're a doctor?"

He sighed. "I'm a surgeon. Now stop talking."

And to Law's great surprise, he did. But for only two minutes. Apparently, Luffy liked to talk to strangers, and much to his annoyance, he seemed to like to talk to him. Apparently, Law will have to use his "I will skin you alive" influence.

"Your tattoos, if you're a doctor, why is there the word 'death' written on your fingers?"

"Because I'm a Surgeon of Death. Do you know Jack the Ripper?" he answered with an evil smile. "I like to rip people's organs out, especially their hearts. I often do this in my spare time."

He almost felt tempted to add he was keeping them all in his fridge, but the lie would turn into a ridiculous one then. The young man looked at him open-mouthed, and Law felt satisfied until he noticed his astonishment wasn't the one he was expecting.

"WOW! That's amazing! Never heard of this kind of job before, though. Chopper never told me."

Was he really stupid or was he doing this on purpose? He could murder him right now. Instead, the surgeon remained calm, closed his book and shut his eyes. If he weren't seeing him, he thought, he'd forget he's here and maybe he'd be left alone – and in _peace._

"What are you doing?"

 _OH GOD._ Was he seriously asking? Note for next time: take a knife from the hospital. The day killed him and he couldn't remember the last time he had slept more than two hours. A twenty minutes' nap wouldn't be refused.

He didn't reply. Ignoring him was the best option now. Two other options would have been good, too: strangling him, or changing his place. But the train was crowded, so the first one implied too many witnesses, and the other was impossible.

* * *

Law slowly woke up, and as he was coming back to reality, he noticed he felt incredibly good. He was warm, and damn, he wasn't used to sleep in a train but he never thought it was that soft and comfortable. He could lie here forever. And the smell. Smelled so good. A nice odour. It was almost better than his bed. No, it was definitly better than his bed. Weird.

He curled up on the right side of the seat and slightly sketched a smile. That's when he realized something was not right. _He was_ on a train. A train wasn't a better place to sleep than a bed, unless you were sleeping on the floor. Law forced himself to try and open his eyes, and it seemed to take ages.

So he was still in the train. There was a woman in front of him, and she had a creepy smile – as if she was finding what she was watching – meaning _him_ – cute. Or maybe... Law suddenly panicked, slowly understanding where he had been sleeping for the past twenty minutes. Much to his horror, it was worse than he thought.

He hadn't sleep next to Luffy, but _on_ Luffy. And not on his shoulder – oh no, _that_ was what Luffy was currently doing with _him_ – no, he had slept on his head, like in the shitty romantic movies Bepo liked to watch.

The surgeon started to recede, slower than he wished to do, still sleepy. He gave a quick look at the woman; she seemed disappointed to see he was breaking his contact with Luffy. God, he wanted to run away now. And... did Luffy really drooled on his coat?!

"No... stay... don't go away..."

He frowned and, before he could do anything, Luffy grabbed his arm and clenched it against his chest – a very warm chest. Fuck, his face was red and he was goddamnit cute. It was horrible to feel that great while his mind was screaming for him to erase this moment from his memories and to leave.

A waitress with a carriage full of food came in their part of the train and the door made a little bit of fresh air come in, so he finally recovered all his senses. He tried to take his arm back and get away from Luffy but failed once more.

"Meat..."

What the fuck? Was he dreaming about food now? What- He didn't have time to think more about it as Luffy widely opened his mouth and _bit right into his arm._ He held back a scream and repulsed his head, whispering between his teeth:

" _I hate you."_


End file.
